looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is a cable channel created by Turner Broadcasting System in 1992. Since March 4, 2019, the channel is part of Warner Bros., following the redistribution of Turner's assets to other subsidiaries within WarnerMedia, the parent company. It debuted on October 1st that year, beginning its broadcast with the Looney Tunes short The Great Piggy Bank Robbery. Initially created following the Turner company having bought the Hanna-Barbera cartoon library, the network also housed the color Looney Tunes shorts produced before 1948, which were under Turner's ownership at the time (these shorts were also being shown on fellow Turner-owned channels TNT and TBS). Cartoon Network has international stations globally. These other stations show different programming fit towards the popularity with audiences. In 2000, Cartoon Network/Turner launched Boomerang USA. This led to the creation of more Boomerang channels globally. Dubbed versions Reruns of Looney Tunes In 1996, as a result of Warner Bros. merging with Turner Entertainment, Cartoon Network was now allowed to show more Warner Bros. cartoons. However, since most of the post-1948 Looney Tunes cartoons were still under contract to be shown on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network would not be able to show them until September 1999. In 2002, airings of classic Looney Tunes shorts on Cartoon Network have been changed from "The Bugs & Daffy Show" to "The Looney Tunes Show." In the meantime, reruns of Taz-Mania appeared on Cartoon Network in late 1996. Then in 1998, the first 45 episodes of Animaniacs were shown on Cartoon Network, and Tiny Toon Adventures and Pinky and the Brain joined it in September 1999. However, Tiny Toons, Taz-Mania, and Animaniacs were eventually removed from the channel's schedule by 2001. However, in 2002, Cartoon Network picked up reruns of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries and ran them until 2005. To date, Loonatics Unleashed have never been shown on Cartoon Network, except in some non-US regions during the late 2006-early 2007 season. When Boomerang was launched as a separate cable channel in 2000, the Looney Tunes shorts were shown on the network until 2007, where they were dropped from Boomerang's daily line-up and would not return to the schedule until October 2013. As a result of the network's reface in June 2004, the Looney Tunes shorts were dropped from Cartoon Network's regular schedule altogether in October of that year, though The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries and Duck Dodgers remained until mid-2005. However, Bah, HumDuck! A Looney Tunes Christmas has aired every December since its release as part of the channel's Christmas marathons. Also, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales and Wakko's Wish are still aired occasionally, and Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special was also aired on the network for the first time in October of 2009. The channel finally brought the Looney Tunes shorts back to their regular schedule in November 2009, only to drop them again in January 2010. The shorts returned to the network again on March 25, 2011. Currently, there is not yet any word on if any other WB Animated Universe shows will also be returning to the network, but The Looney Tunes Show premiered on the channel in May 2011. Midway through 2013, Cartoon Network returned to showing Looney Tunes shorts daily and also returned them to its sister channel Boomerang after a 3-year hiatus in October 2013. Gallery Animaniacs_on_Cartoon_Network.jpg OldBugsAndDaffyShowLogo.jpg|The Bugs & Daffy Show logo used from 1993-1998. BugsNDaffy-CNBumper.jpg|The Bugs & Daffy commercial bumper. BugsAndDaffyCNLogo.jpg|Daffy gets stuck in Cartoon Network's logo during his attempt to upstage Bugs in the intro to the network's Bugs and Daffy show. LooneyTuneShow.png|Promo of The Looney Tunes Show ChuckJonesShow.jpg Videos The Premiere of Cartoon Network (October 1, 1992) Tiny Toons bumper Bugs and Daffy Bumper Segments (Updated!) Cartoon Network Animaniacs Marathon Intro & Bumpers Super Chunk - Taz-Mania (1997) Animaniacs Promo - Cartoon Network (1998) Cartoon Network Animaniacs Johnny Bravo Promo 1999 Cartoon Network - The Looney Tunes New Year's Day Marathon Promo (2011) Cartoon Network - Looney Movie Marathon Commercial Cartoon Theatre Promo- Bugs Bunny Road Runner Movie 1 (2000) Cartoon Theatre Promo- Bugs Bunny Road Runner Movie 2 (2000) Cartoon Theatre Promo- Daffy Duck's Quackbusters Cartoon Theatre promo - Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoon Theater Promo- Wakko's Wish Animaniacs Promo- Marathon 3 (1998) Animaniacs Promo- Coming to CN 1 (1997) Animaniacs Promo- Coming to CN 2 (1997) Animaniacs Promo- Cartoon Network Hats (2001) Tiny Toons Promo- Marathon (1999) Cartoon Theatre promo - Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island The Bυgs αnd Daffy Show Commercial - Chasers Anonymous References Connections * Tom Kenny voices the Mayor, Talking Dog, an Amodea Boy, Mitch Mitchelson and the narrator on the Powerpuff Girls, Yani the Yanitor in Dexter's Laboratory, Snailboy in Cow and Chicken, Eduardo in Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo and Ice King and Gunter in Adventure Time and Sumo in Clarence. * Kath Soucie voices Dexter's Mom, Agent Honeydew, LeeLee and Ponypuff Princess in Dexter's Laboratory and Bubbles in What-A-Cartoon Powerpuff Girls pilots. * Frank Welker voices Monkey in Dexter's Laboratory. * Tara Strong voices Bubbles in the Powerpuff Girls, Ben in Ben 10, Terence in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Truffles in Chowder. * Jeff Bennett voices Dexter's Dad on Dexter's Laboratory, the titular Johnny Bravo, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Major Man, and Professor Dick Hardley on The Powerpuff Girls, Drix on Ozzy and Drix, Mr. Boss and Mr. Fizz on Codename: Kids Next Door, Raj, Samson, Commander Hoo-Ha, and Walrus on Camp Lazlo, Azmuth in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Bloppy Pants and Bendy on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. * Maurice LaMarche voices Father in Codename:Kids Next Door. * June Foray voiced Madame Argentina in the Powerpuff Girls. * Candi Milo voices Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory (replacing Christine Cavanaugh), Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese, and Crackers in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Mom in Cow and Chicken. * Charlie Adler voices Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, I.R. Baboon and Cousin Boneless Chicken in Cow and Chicken and the spin-off, I Am Weasel and Snowman and Libbermouth on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. * Cree Summer is the voice of Abigail Lincoln (AKA Numbuh Five), Cree Lincoln, and The Delightful Children from Down the Lane on Codename: Kids Next Door, Frightwig in Ben 10 and Ben 10: Omniverse and The Cave Witch on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. * Rob Paulsen voices Major Glory in Dexter's Laboratory, an Amodea Boy, Brick and Boomer in the Powerpuff Girls and Buck Tudrussel in Time Squad. * Dan Castellaneta voices Earl in Cow and Chicken. * Jim Cummings voices Fuzzy Lumpkins in the Powerpuff Girls. * etc. Category:TV Channels Category:Companies Category:Animaniacs Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Wabbit- A Looney Tunes Production Category:1992 Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:Baby Looney Tunes